1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to sensor attachments for robots.
2. Related Art
In the field of robotics, sensors are used extensively to learn about the robot's world and environment. This is even more important for mobile robots as the world they sense can change rapidly. Moving sensor platforms have been around for a long time. Moving sensor platforms include radar dishes, line scan cameras, cameras on a rotating base for “panning”, and laser scanners. In the mobile robotics field, moving platforms have also been used, containing such sensors as laser scanners, sonar sensors, infrared sensors, and cameras. Cybermotion used a multi-sensor rotating sensor head in its SR-3 ESP robot models.
A human's head is a good example of a rotating sensor platform; we aim our head toward a sound we hear, for a closer look. Unfortunately, our neck has limited rotation capability.